


Echoes of Souls / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 继续迫害NPC之预热5.2/5.3的小白袍（1/1）仅涉及4.0前，无后续剧透
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Echoes of Souls / 于桑

1.  
“什么？拉哈布雷亚他………！！”  
似曾相识的场景，前一次的主语则是那布里亚勒斯。与会的席位又空出来一个，不同的是此前的暴怒者成了被怜悯的一方。  
周围的议论与私语慢慢的低下去，说不清有多少悲愤或是叹惋。  
艾里迪布斯内心并无波澜。他自认“复仇”、“代价”这类词语与己无缘，因而从不加以赞同或是反对。身为调停者而让自己的意见轻易影响他人造成偏颇并不符合艾里迪布斯的行事风格，事实上，出言提醒拉哈布雷亚小心选择附身的肉体已经是他最大的善意。只可惜事与愿违乃世间常态，自从败于海德林选中的光之战士，拉哈布雷亚的精神力就大不如前，引致今日的结果可以说并没有出乎艾里迪布斯的意料之外。  
他在众人把目光移到自己身上来之前隐去了身形。即便是同为原种的拉哈布雷亚与他都难以称为互相理解，更何况是这些转生种呢。

2.  
艾里迪布斯不曾想过他能在残次品的人类身上看到这么一个纯粹的灵魂。  
他接近过为数不少海德林的使徒，光之加护赋予了他们洞穿无影所在的能力，却改变不了身为残次品的本质：他们恐惧、惊惶，或是带着警惕与敌意，或是轻信乃至言听计从，一边对自己的愚昧与狭隘一无所知，又仿佛在面对真正的世界之理时选择了移开视线。  
但唯独这个人，尽管没有超越之力加身却能敏锐洞察无影的气息；当艾里迪布斯借助肉体显现在精灵族身前时，他的目光平和而沉静，仿佛能穿过那副虚有其表的面具，与艾里迪布斯直接对视。  
“请让我成为助力。”  
不同于迷失判断的盲从，眼前这个灵魂闪着知无止境的光，艾里迪布斯甚至替海德林惋惜起未将此人发展成信徒这个天大的失误。  
“我相信你一定会理解的，于里昂热。”  
艾里迪布斯向着精灵族伸出手，以期一个结盟的仪式。但精灵既没有握住它更没有注重礼节亲吻手背，只是简单的欠身施礼，将自己的手贴近心脏的位置。

3.  
——这个人想必也无法得到同伴的理解吧。  
艾里迪布斯并不是妄断。若是真正的“信任”，又怎会躲在暗中窥视而心存疑虑，面对面时却只能顾左右而言他。  
说到“同伴”——  
艾里迪布斯辨认出了黑暗中的那个男人。  
那个被拉哈布雷亚选中的男人。  
尽管外见与此前那个轻挑放浪的吟游诗人大不相同了，甚至连以太也因一些缘故残破缺损，但那个像太阳一样浅金色的灵魂，艾里迪布斯不会认错。他从一开始就不赞成拉哈布雷亚附身活人的主意，就算为了行事方便，时刻压制这样强大的灵魂所损耗的精神力也不容小觑。事实胜于雄辩，这个男人不仅存活了下来，从生命力来看甚至可以说过得还不错——那个灵魂比以前更凝重了一些，只可惜以格约姆再也回不来了，不然艾里迪布斯还挺有兴趣听一下她的评论。  
纵然是拉哈布雷亚，也逃不过成王败寇这一自然法则——艾里迪布斯提醒自己，这不是“同伴”，而“同伴”更早之前就没有了。  
男人隐藏气息的技能可谓完美，如果不是艾里迪布斯主场优势，他也不敢保证会不会有所疏漏。他开始同情起于里昂热来了，以他观察残次品们数万年的理解，这个为求真知而站在对立面的智者会被打上“背叛者”的烙印吧。但同情归同情，出手干涉残次品之间的矛盾并不符合他的审美。  
“啧。”身后的暗之战士提着斧子隐入了黑暗里。  
眼前的精灵族对此浑然不知，而艾里迪布斯只需要维持他唯一的理解者这一刻的安宁就足矣。

4.  
“背叛者”。  
艾里迪布斯并未料到自己还会生出这样的情感。若说“失望”还在情理之中，无非一句“终究还是残次品”便可了结，但当那个难以忘怀的灵魂再一次出现在自己眼前时，艾里迪布斯无法否认他终究还是犯了一个平凡的错误。  
“绝望与愤怒，因失去而痛苦，为填补失落而复仇，凡此种种循环往复。”唯一的理解者已成过去式，艾里迪布斯记得精灵族说这话的时候仍显得淡然而平静，“但你我终归会前往相信之地……哪怕每一步都将危机四伏。”  
但现在，那个精灵族不但没有被同伴抛弃，和他站在一起的男人脸上却有着他话中所指的每一种情绪。  
“我以为你会理解的，于里昂热。”艾里迪布斯摊着手，现在这具肉体总能过于明确地表达他的心意。尽管在已经知道对方的真意与秘策之后，他还是不由得被这个灵魂的纯粹所吸引。  
“或许我早该像拉哈布雷亚那样借用一下你的好伙伴的肉体——虽然过于残破且不设防了一些——也许是个不错的选择？”  
男人不为所动，但既然话说到这份上也不必再掩饰眼中的杀意。  
“我以为你不会想步那位的后尘。”于里昂热看了看护在身前的同伴的后脑勺，抬眼望向无影时眼神里甚至带了点得意。  
“你根本不懂拉哈布雷亚。”男人头也不回的接话附和。  
“终究是残次品，”艾里迪布斯到底把心头那句话说出来了，“连自以为是都一样。”

END.


End file.
